Ghosts
Mission 1 Morae Description: A freaky looking robot with two arms ready to punch the living daylights out of anyone who comes near it. It is a weak robot created to train and test new White Aurora agents. Strategy: Watch for it to crouch down slightly and raise its gloves in front of its face, as this is the signal for its attack. Simply walk away or off to the side to dodge. It's weak, has no other moves, and does not block, so simply combo it out of existence. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Morae Old Piece of Iron, Triangle Roll, Waterfall Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind X-1F (Drill Bot) Description: A red robot with a single giant eye and a drill in place of one of its arms. It's one of the training robots available to train you to become a White Aurora agent. Its pretty easy to fight. Strategy: Drill Bot's drill-punch attacks have a bit more reach than Morae's punches and come out slightly faster. Watch for it to draw back the drill-arm in preparation for an attack, and step back or aside when it does. Like Morae, it's weak and can be easily taken down with repeated combos. Level: 1 Monster Drops: X Series Spirit Engine Secretive Drak Description: A flying bat-like ghost that lurks around the shopping mall, it will paralyze anyone near it with ultrasonic sounds. Strategy: Be careful of this monster, as its sonic attack can stun you. If you get hit while in a crowd of enemies, you could lose quite a bit of HP. Its attack has a deceptively large range, so when you see it hover back a bit and stop flapping, dash away. It's much better to dodge too far than to get hit. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Drak Wing Hide, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Migul Description: A blue ghost with a large upper body and bandaged arms, it attacks by simply swinging its dangling arms at you. Strategy: That tentacle that replaces one of its arms is its main weapon, and it has fantastic reach for a melee attack. Fortunately, Migul's attack is slow to wind up, so when you see it pull back that tentacle in order to lash you, dash away or to the side. If you have a long-reaching weapon of your own (knives work well), you might be able to interrupt him with a swing of your own weapon. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Jack Description: A hunchback partially-skeletal ghost with no stomach that moves at fast speed to attack anyone within sight. Strategy: Intruder Jack differs from most of the melee monsters up to this point in that its melee attack is actually a short 2-hit combo. Fortunately, it's not very strong and you can often escape the second hit. You're not likely to take a lot of damage unless you get caught in a crowd and hit repeatedly. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Bemy Description: A fat, slow moving, dark blue ghost that attempts to bite anyone who approaches it. It walks on two legs but has the posture of an animal and has a head that looks kind of like a flower. It does not get knocked down by the last hit of your combo as other ghosts do. Strategy: This enemy is simultaneously more and less dangerous than most of the other level 1 enemies. Its attack is a bit stronger, and has a deceptively long reach, but since it doesn't fall down after the last hit of your combo, it's easy to keep it perpetually stun-locked. Watch for the "flower" surrounding Bemy's head to open up; that's the signal for its biting attack. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Flaming Jack Description: A tough-looking Jack ghost who holds a bottle of some sort of beverage. It will either extend the protrusions on its hunched back to stab at you, or blow fire out of its mouth after drinking. Strategy: These guys are major upgrades to the Intruder Jack. If you see one crouch down and lower its head, move off to the side, as the two protrusions on its back are going to reach out and impale you if you don't. Up close and personal, he tends to use his flame attack, which has a wide reach; dash directly away to avoid it. The spike attack has immense reach, even longer than Intruder Migul's tentacle, and it can often poke you from just offscreen while you're preoccupied with other enemies. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Battle Classroom Broken Morae Description: A 'broken' Morae, it still seems to fight just fine. Strategy: These guys fight identically to standard Morae, only they have a bit more HP and damage. Combo them down and step aside to avoid their jabs. Level: 2 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water, Morae Old Iron Piece, Waterfall Seed (un common) Final Training Course Morae-R2 Description: An upgraded Morae with better attack power than the standard model. Strategy: You can drop these automated punching bags with the same strategy as the previous two Morae types. Level: 3 Monster Drops: None X-1F Description: The original X-1F after a minor tune up here and there, resulting in a small boost in power. Strategy: The same strategy that worked on the Drill Bots works on these enemies too. They just hit a little harder and soak up more damage before being reduced to scrap. Level: 3 Monster Drops: None Mission 2 Rotting Eye Noel Description: Unlike to the normal Noels you see in sewers, these Noels contain a certain virus that has been spreading among the White Aurora agents. It has no effect on their appearance or abilities in combat, however. Strategy: Aside from their higher level, and thus greater damage and HP, these guys are identical to standard Noels, and can be demolished in the same fashion. Level: 5 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Moby Dick Seed (Rare), Bright Thunder Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Muddy Roll Roll Description: Just a normal Roll Roll with the virus. Strategy: The tactics that work for Rotting Eye Noel will work again here. Level: 5 Monster Drops: Moby Dick Seed (Rare), Bright Thunder Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Rotten Hide Bemy Description: A Bemy whose hide has been rotted by the disease, though its fighting power has improved a bit. Strategy: Despite the upgrade, it's not too much stronger than a regular Bemy. Of course, given how tough Bemies are already, that's scant comfort. Still, these guys fall to the same strategies as any other Bemy. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Worn Blade Tang Description: These are the first Tangs that you will face which will actually give you XP and items, unlike the ones in the prologue. Strategy: These guys hit hard and have a long reach, as you might guess from their gangly limbs and large blades. If you've been neglecting your gear, you may find yourself batted around between these guys and their Doughy Migul compatriots. Watch for them to stop moving and draw their blade back. and dash to the side to get away. They leave themselves open right after an attack, which is a good time to lay into them with a few strikes of your own. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water, Soma Charity lvl 5 Doughy Migul Description: Miguls which got stronger by becoming more squishy (?) Strategy: Squishy they might be, but those thick bodies of theirs can absorb quite a bit of punishment before they go belly-up. They've got the same attack, and the same reach, as Intruder Migul from Mission 1, but the upgrade in sheer power and durability makes these guys genuinely dangerous, especially in combination with Worned Blade Tangs. This little tip might make it easier on you; it's easiest hit a Tang after he swings, and easiest to hit a Migul before he swings. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water, Wyvern Seed Black Migul Description: Like the other Miguls in the area, except black. You'll need to kill several of them for a quest. Only one spawns at a time, with a respawn time of about 5 minutes (or so the quest text says). They appear in Sewers 4 and 5. In Sewer 4, the Black Migul is in the small alcove midway through, in the same place you have to go for the Sewage Water. In Sewer 5, the Black Migul is all the way to the right, where the path dead-ends. Strategy: These guys are virtually identical to a Doughy Migul in every way except coloration. However, due to the long spawn time between them, you might have difficulty finding them. The easiest method is to stay at one of their spawn points and switch between channels until you find a channel with a Black Migul spawned. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind Flaming Tang Description: An orange-tinted Tang with a large blade on one arm that it throws like a boomerang. Strategy: Next to Mosqui, these are arguably the most dangerous enemy in Mission 2. Watch for them to stagger back and light on fire; when you see that, you have but a moment to get out of the way before he throws that guillotine-blade on his arm at you. It's got heinously long reach, as you might expect. Much like Flaming Jack in Mission 1, those blades can sometimes come from just offscreen and rip through you without warning. Fortunately, Flaming Tang is much less durable than its Worn Blade counterpart. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Mosqui Description: This is the very first boss you'll encounter in Ghost X. It's a ghost whose head resembles that of a mosquito. Its body is round black orb, perched atop a single spindly leg with a circular foot. Two lanky arms with long, thin claws for hands extend from Mosqui's sides. Strategy: See Strategies: Mosqui. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Proto Seed, Thunderbolt Seed, Lorelei Seed, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Traveler Ring, ???(Ragged) Necklace, Mosky Bright Spirit Rock, Shield Necklace Sewer Noel Description: A yellow rubber duck with a wide, gaping mouth on its belly, creeping around the sewers on four bug legs. Luna thinks it's cute, but I doubt anyone else thinks so too. It belches fire for a short ranged attack. Strategy: Watch for it to stop moving, draw back, and shiver a bit, as this is your signal that it's about to attack. The flame attack actually has much shorter range than it looks; you have to be standing almost right in its face to get hit. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll, DragonClaw seed (rare) Roll Roll Description: A small variation on the "cute" Noel, the Roll Roll is a blue duck-like ghost with flared cheeks that scuttles about the sewer and occasionally spews forth a puff of flame from its toothsome maw. Strategy: The same techniques that worked on Noel will take care of Roll Roll as well. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Bemy Description: A stronger Bemy than the ones seen in Mission 1. Strategy: While the same tactics that worked for the Intruder Bemy will work here as well, the damage these guys can deliver is no joke. This one of the first enemies that may be capable of knocking you down. Due to their aggressiveness and long range, you might wind up juggled between several Bemies and killed if you've been neglecting to upgrade your gear. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Mission 3 Wild Bemy Description: An upgraded version of the Charmbemy. Strategy: While, for most intents and purposes, this is just another Bemy to be used as an overgrown punching bag, be aware that this Bemy's attack seems to have a longer reach than others. They can actually bite you well outside the physical reach of their mouth. These mainly serve as distractions and meat-shields for more dangerous enemies, like Crippled Gru and Sesbaramu, but don't get complacent; in a pack, they can tear you apart surprisingly quickly. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind Crippled Gru Description: A stronger version of the walking tree with an axe, the Gru, found in the New Millenium Forest field map. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Gru Root Fragment, Red Native Rock, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Sesbaramu ' Description:' A lighter-colored walking tree wielding a branch which is capable of creating a whirlwind than stuns those caught within, or just being used to whack you. Strategy: Unlike their Gru cousins, Sesbaramu do not block. Unfortunately, those stunning whirlwinds have respectable reach. Do not allow yourself to be caught between two or more of these guys, because if one hits you, they'll likely stun-lock you until you escape or perish. Fortunately, their whirlwind attack is easy to see coming and have a long startup time; interrupt it with an attack whenever possible. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind, Sesbaramu Wood Piece(Rare) Jade stone (ultra rare) Wicked Tang Description: A Tang with both arms turned into blades, capable of slicing and dicing. Its directional attacks hit twice, dealing substantial damage. Strategy: Wicked Tang actually has two attacks. One is a double overhead swing, while the second is a double-jab followed by an outward swipe. The overhead swing has longer reach, but the jab-swipe combo has a wider reach. Despite the difference, both can be avoided by dashing away. Don't try to dash behind the Tang; chances are you'll get hit anyway. The overhead swing is signaled by the Tang rearing its upper body back, while the jab-swipe's signal is the Tang crouching slightly and raising its blades. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Tang Blade Fragment, Red Processed Rock, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Vortex Musy Description: A ghost resembling a pile of mud with a horn sticking out on the bottom half, it uses its mace-like appendage to spin around and cause damage to all nearby. Its area of effect attacks hit multiple times, causing a short stun-lock effect. Strategy: Also known as Whirlwind Muse, this enemy actually isn't very damaging. Its spin attack hits 3 times and is very difficult to avoid, but its low damage means you're not likely to be hurt much. Often, you can wade right through the spin attack and smack the Musy hitting you; while you can't interrupt this attack with an attack of your own once it starts (unlike most attacks), a knockdown will interrupt it. Just be careful, as the attack keeps you stunlocked for a brief period of time, and Vortex Musy often appears alongside enemies who are genuinely dangerous. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Musy Tainted Blood, Square Roll, Piece of Wind, Red Processed Rock, Red Native Rock, High Class Soma's Truth lv 8, Carbonated Sparkling Water Jade Pay Description: A blue, snail-like creature with two bladed antennae on its head used to perform a directional, wave-like attack and generate an area of effect poison attack. Strategy: The Jade Pay's shockwave attacks have a long, wide range, and deal significant damage. What makes them difficult is that they're often found alongside Wicked Tangs, who will harass you while the Jade Pay lines you up for a shockwave. Use a long-reaching weapon to strike through the crowd of Tangs and interrupt the Jade Pay every time you see it charging up a shockwave. If you remain close to it, it will unleash a poison burst with a fairly wide area-of-effect, but this is significantly less dangerous than the shockwave. Fortunately, Jade Pays are glass cannons; they have little health and a few combos will destroy them. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Pay Antenna Blade, Piece of Wind, Square Roll, Red Processed Rock Astaro Description: A large ovular carapace with two mantis-like scythe claws with which he swipes at those in front of him. Strategy: See Strategies: Astaro Level: 9 Monster Drops: Blue Moon Seed (Sword), Musashi Seed (Dual Wield), High Class Soma's Charity Lv 9, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire New Millennium Forest Charmbemy Description: A large Bemy that lives in the park and is said to have a tail which ghosts like. Strategy: By now, Bemies of any variety should be basically no threat to you, even with the upgrade in damage and durability that this one got. One thing to note is that Charmbemy is spawned in huge numbers in New Millenium Forest, and since they don't fall down from your normal attack combo, it's very easy to herd these up into tightly packed groups and use them for combo practice. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Gru Description: A lumbering tree-like ghost which carries a red axe with which to both attack and defend. It will block your attacks whenever it can, but its weak point is its back. Strategy: Gru are the first enemies you'll encounter with the ability to block attacks. Attacking them from behind or from outside their range works best, and in a pinch you can use a knock-up special to lift them into the air and combo them as they fall. They can't block specials at all, so if you need to kill them quickly, bring some drinks to restore lost GP. In a pinch, finding a safe spot to switch to pet mode for a while can also give you the GP you need. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Gru Root Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Maparamu Description: Like a Sesbaramu, but one level lower and with a different funny-sounding name. Level: 7 Monster Drops: Square Roll, Carbonated Sparkling Water Demon's Toenail Labyrinth Migul Description: An upgraded version of the standard Migul. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Labyrinth Elio Description: A humanoid with a whip and a love of the color black, her ranged attacks can be vexing. Perhaps she's a doll, as she seems to be made of wood. Strategy: She's actually much weaker than the other Labyrinth monsters, in terms of damage-per-hit. What makes her difficult is her long reach and her tendecy to somersault over you and attack from behind on occasion. She uses a single long-range lash when you're far away, and a combo of two shorter lashes when you're up close. She's open for a hit after she attacks, so try to nail her then to prevent her from flipping over you. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Labyrinth Drak Description: Like the Intruder Drak that appeared in Mission 1, but much stronger. Strategy: Despite the fact that this is the same Drak you faced in Mission 1 (albeit with a ten-level boost in damage and HP), this is quite possibly the most dangerous monster in the Labyrinth. Those sonic stun attacks still retain their deceptively-large range, and coupled with the sheer amount of damage the other Labyrinth monsters can dish out, one badly-timed stun could ruin you. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Labyrinth Mosqui Description: A beefed up version of Mission 2's Mosqui. Comes with a new 360 degree attack. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Boss: Labyrinth Astaro Description: Astaro returns from Mission 3 to gang up on you with Mosqui, higher level and all the more deadly. Level: 11? Monster Drops: Mission 4 Violent Bemy Description: Yet another Bemy, leveled up to give it more hitpoints to chew through. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Blue Native Rock, Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Fire, Piece of Wind Angry Gru Description: An upgraded Gru, mad that his brothers have been turned into kindling. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Twilight Musy Description: Just like the Musy's found in Mission 3, except there are only a handful of them in this mission. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Mini-Boss: Hatred of Mosqui Description: Mosqui returns with more levels but still reeking of sewage. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Cursed Pay Description: Identical to the Jade Pays from Mission 3, except in name and level. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Twilight Drak Description: A leveled up Drak, with the same drops and single attack as other Draks. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Bloody Wind Black Description: Humanoid in form, a mouth and chin are just barely visible under the strange helmet he wears. Wielding a sword nanobot, he blocks attacks like Grus do. There are only a few spawned at a time on the whole map. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Boss: Mure Description: Mure is a large, greenish-colored Drak with a hypnotic voice. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Soma's Truth Lv. 12, Mure Sonic Wing Hide, Red Wing Seed(Rare) , Beowulf Seed (Rare), Thunder Seed (Rare) South River Station Mario Description: A possessed marionette, resembling a sort of zombified Pinocchio. Its attacks are few and far between, but harsh. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Mario Wooden Arm, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger, Rimae Elio Description: The same as the ones found in the labyrinth, but a level higher. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Elio Wood Piece, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger Ferocious Noel Description: Looks like a regular Noel from the Sewer, except it has a white body, a blue beak, and red eyes. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger Migul Description: Big and blue, they look and act the same as the Intruder and Doughy varieties. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Drak Description: A standard-issue Drak. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Mission 5 Punisher Elio Description: Looks and acts like all the other kinds. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Elio Wood Piece Wicked Noel Description: Looks like Vicious Noel, acts like all Noels do. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Noel Spirit Rock Pained Mario Description: Looks and acts like all the other kinds. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Mario Wooden Arm Mini-boss: Spoker Description: A floating black ghost with thin arms and no legs holding a gigantic axle and pair of wheels. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Dark Migul Description: Looks like Black Migul, attacks like all the Miguls do. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Migul Shoulder Muscle Dried Wing Drak Description: Another Drak. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Drak Wing Hide Executor Slay Description:mini spoker Level : 14 Monster Drops:piece of fire hamburger Location subway tracks Executor Vaucy Level 14 Monster Drops:piece of fire&darkness ion sparkling water/vaucy wheel Hollow Pay Description: Looks and attacks like the Mission 3's and Mission 4's Pays. One of these spawns in Humbi's map. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Blind Black Description: Looks and behaves like the Bloody Wind Black, except with a bluish tint instead of a red one. A handful of these spawn in Humbi's map. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Boss: Humbi Description: Humanoid, this tank of a ghost has claw-like hands covered in some greenish substance. All his attacks glow with the same radioactive-looking green color. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Humbi Blue Blood, Fist King (Rare) Red Flame Labyrinth's Black Description: Just like the Blind Black, only two levels higher. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Labyrinth's Gray Description: A new type of Ghost, the Gray looks like the Black but shorter and fatter. He's armed with a Knife/Gun Nanobot, and will attack with a short burst of bullets from afar or a swing of his weapon when close. Unlike the Black, he does not block attacks. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Labyrinth's Spoker Description: Looks and behaves like Mission 5's Spoker. There are four of them in the entire area. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mission 6 Wicked Migul Description: Looks and behaves like other Miguls. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Migul Shoulder Muscle Scarlet Tang Description: Like the Flaming Tangs of Mission 2, except this version can block while it's not throwing its blade. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Tang Blade Fragment Fog Vampy Description: Looks like a Drak with a bluish hue, however it swoops in for a melee attack instead of using the Drak's usual sonic assault. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Vampy Wing Hide X-207F Description: The familiar red, monocular, drill-handed robot, substantially upgraded. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, X Series Spirit Engine X-201A Description: Looks like the drill robots, except it's black and instead of a drill it has a small chaingun for ranged attacks. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, X Series Spirit Engine Endless Slay Description: Looks just like a mini-Spoker, but doesn't have his AoE attack. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Jade Processed Rock, Slay Iron Wheel Storm Vacuy Description: Just like the Slay, except its axle has two bronze gears instead of wheels. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Jade Processed Rock, Vacuy Wagon Wheel Mini-boss: Oldest Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with red horizontal stripes on his torso and a black face. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mini-boss: Younger Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with blue horizontal stripes on his torso. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mini-boss: Youngest Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with green horizontal stripes on his torso. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Boss: Seer Description: Apparently the master of the trains, his clothes make him look more like he belongs on the deck of a boat. His head is a ticking clock, and he attacks with either a large ship's wheel with clock hands or his steel pincer. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Seer Steel Arm ,Kerberos Seed Ghost Corporation Black Description: Looks and behaves oddly. Almost like a cross between a mafia member and someone from Bleach... Level: 16 Monster Drops: Black Piece of Blade, Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Shake